La sombra de Snape
by LilianaD'canto
Summary: Una chica llega a Hogwarts en el sexto año de los merodeadores, podrá ella sola enamorar al casanova Sirius Black, hacer que Lily se enamore de James, convencer a Remus de que vale mucho y evitar que su hermano sea un Mortifago?
1. Chapter 1

Nota: nada de esto es mio excepto Shadow, ella es mia, todo pertenece a JK Rowling.

Capitulo 1: El anden nueve y tres cuartos.

Lily Evans estaba a punto de subirse al expreso de Hogwarts, era su sexto año y como siempre en vez de encontrarse con sus amigas al primero que vio fue a James Potter.

"Oye Evans espera"

"¿Qué quieres Potter?"

"Me preguntaba si habías visto a Remus"

"Pues no y si lo ves dile que tenemos reunion en el compartimento de los prefectos y además que tiene que ayudarme con la chica nueva"

"Hey Cornamenta!" escuchó una voz llamar a James, girandose ambos vieron que venían hacia ellos otro de los amigos de James, Sirius Black. Lily suspiró.

"Adios"

"Evans espera, ¿quieres salir conmigo?"

"Cuando los cerdos vuelen y las ranas crien pelos Potter"

Lily siguió buscando con la mirada a sus amigas, pero seguía sin verlas, en cambio si vió a una chica que sola estaba intentando meter su baul en el tren sin mucho exito.

"Te ayudo" preguntó Lily a la joven.

"¿Podrías?"

"Claro"

Una vez hubieron subido al baúl al tren la joven se dejó caer sobre una silla.

"Soy Lily Evans"

"Shadow Snape"

"¿Eres familia de Severus Snape?"

"Es mi hermano" dijo ella sonriendo. Lily le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Entoncés ¿estarás en Slytherin?"

"No lo creo en verdad Sev y yo solo somos mitad hermanos, yo soy fruto de una relación de mi madre con un..." entoncés Shadow calló mirando al suelo.

"No te preocupes yo me llevo muy mal con mi hermana mayor, creo que tiene celos"

"Si yo con Sev me llevo muy bien, pero su padre..."

"Entiendo, como no es tu padre no te trata igual"

"Exacto"

"Bueno Shadow tengo que ir al compartimento de los prefectos, ¿si me encuentro con tu hermano le digo que estás aquí?"

"Por favor"

"Bien, hasta luego"

"Adios"


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Encuentros.

"Hey Cornamenta, hey Canuto" dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos chicos se giraron para ver a su otro amigo Remus Lupin sonriendoles.

"Lunatico" gritaron los dos a la vez dandole un abrazo.

"Vale chicos pero no puedo respirar" los dos chicos se alejaron de Remus con igual sonrisa malefica en la cara "A no ya me conozco yo esas sonrisas, ¿qué estais planeando?"

"Nosotros!" dijeron ambos chicos a la vez.

"Pero Remus nos haces daño quienes te crees que somos" dijo Sirius melodramatico.

"Pues no lo se la última vez que lo miré erais James y Sirius" dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

"Corred" dijo una voz desde el tren "El tren esta a punto de irse"

Los tres amigos subieron rápidos al tren para encontrarse con el último merodeador Peter Petigrew, también conocido como colagusano.

"Bueno chicos" dijo Remus "Os dejo tengo una reunión de prefectos"

Remus se fue y los restantes se fueron a buscar compartimento, pero tras cinco minutos de busqueda escucharon un fuerte grito de una chica.

Sirius y James no tardaron nada en llegar a la puerta y abrirla, al entrar vieron lo más terrible.

Lucius Malfoy tenía a una chica de pelos negros retenida contra una pared, con una mano sobre su cuello ahogandola y la otra subiendo por su falda.

"Dejala en paz Malfoy" dijo James sacando su varita.

"¿Y que vas a hacer Potter? No usaras tu varita mientrás yo la tenga agarrada.

Lagrimas caían por el palido rostro de la chica mientrás la mano de Lucius subía cada vez más por su pierna. "Por favor" pedía ella en susurros.

De la nada salió una fuerte patada de Sirius que dió a Malfoy en el pecho haciendole caer en dolor.

"¿Estas bien?" le preguntó a la chica.

"Ahora si gracias" le dijo con media sonrisa aunque seguía temblando de arriba a abajo.

Entoncés llegaron Remus, Lily y Severus Snape.

"Black" gritó Snape "Alejate de mi hermana"

Sirius miró a la joven luego a Snape.

"Bien lo que tu digas" Sirius se fue junto a Remus, James y Peter.

"¿Shadow estás bien?" dijo Severus abrazandola.

"Yo... él...Malfoy..." la joven no conseguía articular palabras comprensibles.

"Tranquila todo pasó"

Severus con un movimiento de varita sacó a Lucius del compartimento.

"Vas a entrar Evans o te vas a quedar en la puerta"

Lily miró a Severus extrañada, no era el tipo que ella conocía, el Snape que ella conocía era arrogante y presumido, pero este parecia preocuparse por su hermana. Lily entró y se sentó al otro lado de la chica.

Continuará...


End file.
